


Nothing is gonna stop us now

by jessthesohodoll



Category: The Skeleton Twins (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 5 years from the events of the film, something have finally changed for the Dean’s Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is gonna stop us now

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic in this fandom, and perhaps even once of the first fics in this fandom. I hope this also encourage you to write others, so we will make this fandom a little more alive. If you have not seen it, run to see "The Skeleton Twins" because it is one of my favorite movies and really deserves. Here's what I imagined after 3 time seeing the movie.A kiss jessica
> 
> p.s. let me know what you think ; )

> _I’m so glad I found you, I’m not gonna lose you_  
>  _Whatever it takes I will stay here with you_  
>  _Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times_  
>  _Whatever it takes is what I’m gonna do_  
>  _Put your arms around me, baby, don’t ever let go_  
>  _Let the world around us just fall apart_  
>  _Baby we can make it if we’re heart to heart  
> _ _Let them say, “We’re crazy”, what do they know?  
> _

Until a few years ago, if someone had asked to Milo Dean what he expected from the future, he would certainly joked about it. He would certainly tried to change the subject with one of his usual sarcastic comments.

The reality is that the future terrified him. If only he knew about the wonderful future who was waiting for him.

If that disastrous period at his sister Meggie’s home had taught him anything it’s that something had to change and that his sister, in good and bad times, would always be there with him.

Their father did nothing but repeat to stay together in good and hard times, and the Dean twins will never forget it

**First step: Leave L.A.**

Not that he never liked that city, after all . Too quiet for a restless spirit like him.

Going home was never so sweet.

Broadway was not a bad plan B. New York had always seemed like a giant engine in turmoil to him.

His small apartment in Chelsie was full of things that reminded him of home. An unknown number of photos of him and Meggie. Someone even with Lance.

And then the first script of his shows on Broadway. A few years later a Tony, but that was another story.

Returning home was so beautiful, like Central Park in the first days of autumn and, as Meggie loved to remind him constantly, it was only 20 minutes away from her home.

**Step Two: Forget Rich**

This was easier than expected. A part of him would always be tied to him, but it was time to say goodbye to him forever.

What he said before he left for LA had helped actually.

He had been so naive. He had seriously believed that, after all he’d been through because of him, Rich had finally come to terms with what had never been able to say out loud, even to himself.

But heck, Rich was too cowardly to do it. And Milo was too tired to keep up with him, despite being the first one to make him feel good, his first true love.

Meggie had invited him out to dinner to celebrate.

His script was terrible after all.

He met Kevin after the first night of his very first show on Broadway. Not a big production, but certainly a good start.

He was waiting for a taxi to take him back in the warmth of his home when a stranger approached him.

“Hey” he said “I’m not a maniac, don’t worry”

“Said the guy who was trying to flirt with me on a dusty sidewalk,” said Milo, smiling.

“I admit it, it wasn’t certainly my best choice” Kevin said “My name is Kevin and I just wanted to tell you that you were magnificent tonight and I wanted to ask if you wanted to have a coffee with me”

Needless to say, when the taxi driver arrived, he found a deserted sidewalk.

That guy had something different. He was outspoken, terribly shy, he made him laugh.

And that’s why he married him two years later, in the New York’s city hall, with a few friends and relatives.

Meggie had cried the wall time.

“My little brother is so grown up,” she said. Milo was too happy to remind her once again that he was older than her of 7 min.

**Step Three: Be open to any change**

If there was one thing that seriously terrified Milo were changes, but when a small hurricane with soft brown curls and big blue eyes came into their lives, he couldn’t help but to adapt.

Sarah arrived on a warm late summer evening. He knew their neighbor Sally recently when she passed away, but Kevin was in that neighborhood for a long time now and had made a promise to her mother to take care for her daughter if something happened to her.

The little girl had just over a year and it seemed that no one wanted her. Milo couldn’t help but fall in love with her. She was like a small and sweet version of Meggie. Same bright eyes, same smile, same innate love for others.

But in the end, Milo was glad for to know that thing changed for Meggie as well.

Lance had forgiven her and she had finally realized that something had to change for her. Then she left the work to the dentist office, decided by chance to stop at the Mrs. Agatha’s old backery shop. She never came here since she and Milo were in high school.

Apparently Mrs. Agatha wanted to sell the shop and go to spend the rest of her days in Florida along with her grandchildrens.

And Milo was the first that could confirm it, Meggie was damn good at making sweets.

“Really” said Meggie on the opening day of “Meggie’s Delights” “I almost asked her to sell it on the spot, I don’t know what came over me”

“We have always been bound like Siamese twins, Meggie” Milo said, biting into a cupcake made by his sister that tasted like unicorn and rainbows “If my life had to change, even yours had to.”

This small change was enough to make Meggie a happier woman, more relaxed, and her son Lucas and the belly that now she sported so proudly were an example.

As every Christmas Eves Milo, Kevin and Sarah had been invited to Meggie’s and for the holidays. After what had happened they had both promised to see each other at least once a week and to phone or text eachother every night. They vowed always to be there, as well as their dad used to say.

His brother in law had really been busy with the decorations that year. The house was lit festively, while Sarah smiled from her seat

“I need put on my sunglasses, Dad” she said "Uncle Lucas has transformed the house into a carnival” Obviously, She had taked her sense of humor from him, and that he was tremendously proudof it.

Milo was already mentally jotting things on which to tease his sister, when Meggie on doorway distracted him. Her Christmas sweater   _shone_ , and it was far too tight for her 7 month pregnant belly, but she seemed so happy, so different.

Their two goldfish was swimming in their aquarium still sly when Milo came.

“Hey little man” he said, taking Lucas  up “ Did you left a bit’ of gingerbread men for me or did you eat all of them like last year?”

“They are too good, Uncle Milo” Lucas said, seriously.

“You’re right” said Milo, “Your mother makes them soo delicious”

“Yes, remind me it when it will take me three hours to put him to bed,” said Meggie “Hello little brother” she added, hugging him.

“Hello little sister” said Milo, “Although I can’t hug you like I use to”

“And here he is, just to remind me that I’m a whale” said Maggie.

“No, you’re beautiful Meggie” Kevin said, hugging her.

“See, you should learn from your own husband” said Meggie.

“I found a little elf on the stairs” said Lance, entering with Sarah in his arms.

“Come here you” said Meggie “My favorite girl”

“Will I be your favorite girl even when my little cousine will be born, Aunt Meggie?” Sarah asked timidly.

“Oh sure” Meggie said “You’ll always have a special place for me”

Milo was lost for a moment to observe his family gather around the Christmas tree, when his sister brought him back to reality.

“Earth to Milo” she said, shaking an oven glove in his face.

“Sorry,” Milo said, “Did I miss a moment?”

“Well, if you come into the kitchen with me, I managed to save some gingerbread man just for you” said Meggie.

And Milo certainly could not believe that his life could be better than this


End file.
